laisser faire la tempête
by chrisVIII
Summary: la traduction d'une petite fiction romantique et plus originellement par Wayward Tempest. est normallement précédée de tempo guisto à retrouver sur son compte.


**Laisser faire la tempête**

**par Wayward tempest**

**traduit de l'anglais par ChrisVIII**

_silently if, out of not knowable  
night's utmost nothing, wanders a little guess  
(only which is this world) more my life does  
not leap than with the mystery your smile _

sings or if(spiraling as luminous  
they climb oblivion) voices who are dreams,  
less into heaven certainly earth swims  
than each my deeper death becomes your kiss

losing through you what seemed myself, I find  
selves unimaginably mine; beyond  
sorrow's own joys and hoping's very fears

_yours is the light by which my spirit's born  
yours is the darkness of my soul's return  
--you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars  
--e.e. cummings **  
**_

_Squall, redit le moi encore une fois: tu ne t'es jamais mis la tête en arrière pour boire la pluie ?_

Linoa se retourna pour voir le jeune homme resté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle leva les bras au ciel et tourbillonna sous la pluie battante.

Il soupira et s'appuya au montant.

_Non Linoa, je n'ai jamais mis ma tête en arrière pour boire la pluie_.

_Et pourquoi ça?_

_Parce que... c'est..._

_Stupide?_ Elle changea de voix pour imiter son ton sérieux.

_Non, ... idiot. Tu devrais venir à l'intérieur avant d'..._

_D'attraper la mort_. Termina-t-elle pour lui. _Oui, je sais_. Elle repoussa les mèches trempées qui lui cachaient les yeux. _Allez Squall, tu n'aimes pas faire de nouveaux trucs?_

_Pas si c'est parfaitement inutile et purement gratuit_. Répondit-il.

Elle rit.

_Il te faut toujours une raison à tout n'est ce pas? Ok, alors la raison Squall est que, tu devrais t'asseoir pour l'entendre, ... c'est marrant._

_Marrant ?_ Contesta-t-il. _Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant à se faire tremper des pieds à la tête pour attraper trois gouttes d'eau du bout de la langue. C'est plus simple et plus rapide de se servir un verre au robinet._

_C'est vrai, mais là, ça a un goût différent._ Dit-elle en sortant la langue pour exemple. _C'est comme toucher les étoiles._

_Le goût différent, ça doit venir de l'acide_. Commenta-t-il calmement.

_Oh ! Trop drôle. Eh bien, si tu essayais, l'acide brûlerait sûrement tes petits sarcasmes._ Contra-t-elle.

_Touché. Mais je vais te croire sur parole._

_Et quelle part de me croire est marrante ? Allez, viens, ouvre-toi aux nouvelles expériences ! C'est mon objectif pour toi._

_Oh, donc en fait je suis un projet ?_

Elle éclata de rire.

_Oui, à la base il s'appelait "le projet méchant", mais vu ta promotion, il a récemment été rebaptisé._

_"Projet trou-du-cul" c'est ça ?_

_Oui, mais ça reste sujet à évolution bien entendu_.

Il quitta enfin son air sérieux et rit doucement.

_Sachez alors, mademoiselle la scientifique, que votre rat de laboratoire aimerait sincèrement vous voir vous mettre à l'abri. Il ne faudrait pas que les recherches soient interrompues pour cause de pneumonie._

_Vient me chercher !_ Le provoqua-t-elle.

_Non merci. J'ai déjà pris ma douche grâce à ton chien_.

Elle rit à nouveau.

_Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup tu sais. Généralement, quand je lui donne ce signal il met l'intrus en pièce_.

Il la regarda, incrédule.

_Oui je plaisante_. Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

_A ce propos, il est où ?_

_Au sec j'imagine. Il déteste la pluie. Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un d'autre..._

_Je ne déteste pas la pluie._

_Ah oui ? Prouve-le_.

Un éclair traversa soudainement le ciel. Il fut immédiatement suivi par un roulement de tonnerre ce qui ammena Linoa à crier en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, le seuil de la porte à quelques pas d'elle était vide. Elle faillit crier à nouveau quand des bras puissants lui encerclèrent les épaules.

_J'ai gagné_. Lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle fut traversée de frissons, et la pluie n'y était pour rien.

Elle se retourna légèrement en le sentant se pencher sur sa nuque. Du bout de la langue, il recueillit deux gouttes de pluie juste tombées. Il la regarda d'un petit air mauvais, celui du chat fier de sa prise.

_Tu as triché. Je peux demander une revanche ?_ Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

_Non. On joue selon mes règles._

_Et depuis quand ?_

_Depuis que j'ai l'avantage._

_Hmm... J'imagine que ça me va._

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel et ils purent sentir le grondement du tonnerre faire vibrer le sol.

_Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller_. Dit-elle, impatiente.

_Heureux de te voir de mon avis._

Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers l'orphelinat comme le ciel noirci par les nuages tournait en nuit. A l'intérieur, ils auraient pu croire qu'elle était déjà tombée. Linoa retira son gilet trempé et l'accrocha à un pilier de la pièce.

_Heureusement que je nous ai fait descendre à temps._

_Oui, je ne souhaite pas particulièrement me changer en para-tonnerre._ Squall déplia leur couverture de pique-nique sur un coin du parquet échappant aux gouttières.

_Ca t'a... Ca t'a plu, Squall ?_

_Je n'ai jamais été para-tonnerre._

_Non, je voulais dire... La danse là-haut ?_ Elle pointa le plafond pour précision.

_"Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mieux."_

_Oui._ Il sourit maladroitement. _C'était marrant._

_Oui._ Répéta-t-elle lentement, comprennant ce qu'il voulait dire. _C'était marrant_.

Elle se promena doucement dans la pièce, observant les ruines et les morceaux restants.

_Quels souvenirs as-tu de cet endroit ?_

_Ils ne sont pas nombreux et ceux que j'ai ne valent pas la peine d'être rappelés._

_Je suis désolée._

_Non, c'est pas ta faute_. Dit-il. _Je me rappelle m'être souvent battu avec Seifer._

_Quelle surprise_. Elle esquissa un sourire.

La suivant dans la pièce, il indiqua un endroit dans le mur du fond.

_Je l'ai jeté contre ce mur une fois. Ca a laissé une belle empreinte._

_Ouch. Pauvre Seifer._

_Pauvre Seifer, rien du tout. C'est la seule bataille que j'aie jamais gagnée... le reste du temps il me frappait jusqu'au K.O._

_Wow, vous avez toujours été proches, hein ?_ Compléta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Il renifla.

_Il n'était jamais assez loin de moi._

Son rire fut coupé par la foudre qui tomba tout près du bâtiment envoyant une légère décharge. De peur, elle fit un bond en arrière et buta contre Squall qui la rattrapa par les épaules. Il la sentit frissonner.

_Ca va ?_

_Je vais bien_. Répondit-elle après avoir pris le temps de respirer. _Un mauvais souvenir, c'est tout_.

Il avait déjà remarqué cette réaction chez elle. Elle tremblait à chaque fois qu'un sort de foudre était utilisé en combat et elle refusait systématiquement d'être associée à Golgotha. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait l'ammener à avoir une telle peur de l'électricité, y compris celle qu'elle pouvait contrôler.

Le sourd grondement du tonnerre le tira de ses pensées et il remarqua alors qu'inconsciemment il s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux. Il rougit furieusement et la lâcha aussi sec.

_Excuse-moi_. Ajouta-t-il rapidement. _Je me suis laissé distraire une seconde_.

Elle reprit son ton habituel.

_Non, c'est pas grave._ Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. _C'était agréable_. Elle lui adressa un franc sourire.

Malgré la réaction de Linoa, Squall se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude, c'est tout._

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupée par un léger frisson.

_Tu sais, je crois que tu avais raison. Jouer sous la pluie était une mauvaise idée_. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour accompagner ses mots.

_Tu vois, tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent._

_Ok, ok mais ne prenez pas la grosse tête pour autant Monsieur "Raison". Viens, allons nous asseoir._

Elle alla s'asseoir sur la couverture et en passa un coin sur ses épaules. Squall se laissa tomber près d'elle et retira sa veste mouillée ainsi que ses gants qu'il posa plus loin. Il attrapa l'autre coin et le passa à son tour sur ses épaules. Ils regardèrent par la porte ouverte en silence comme la pluie tombait plus forte encore qu'avant. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à tout effacer.

Cette férocité contenait une certaine beauté. Les gros grains d'eau formaient comme un filet d'étoiles tant ils brillaient. Squall se rappela de la première étoile filante qu'il vit. Sans vraiment le réaliser, il laissa sa main rejoindre celle de Linoa et entremêla leurs doigts. Son regard suivit son geste.

_C'est beau non ?_ Dit-elle, rompant le silence.

Il la regarda avec insistance. Il ne le voulait pas vraiment mais il se surprit à mémoriser chacun des détails qu'il voyait dans la faible lumière. Ses cheveux noirs, plaqués par la pluie, encadrant son visage. Les petites gouttelettes d'eau qui se formaient au bout de ses mèches, obéissant à la loi de la gravité. Elles étincelaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles grossissaient avant de se trouver contraintes à tomber, glisser au sol laissant au passage une trace brillante sur sa peau. Certaines s'échappaient suivant l'os de sa mâchoire puis de là, courraient dans son cou. Elles se retrouvaient alors prisonnières du trou formé entre les deux os de la clavicule. Elle bougea légèrement ce qui fit rompre le barrage improvisé et l'eau plongea dans les profondeurs de son décolleté. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Squall était fasciné par la gravité et tout ce qui la défiait.

_C'est magnifique_. Répondit-il dans un souffle. Il restait perdu dans une contemplation autre que celle de la pluie.

Ses yeux refirent le chemin précédemment emprunté et rencontrèrent leurs vis-à-vis perplexes. Il se sentit aussitôt idiot.

_"Génial, et maintenant elle va croire que j'ai demandé à Irvine de me donner des cours pervers". _Mais elle se contenta de sourire, son visage écarlate couvert par la lumière tombante.

_Merci._ Termina-t-elle légèrement.

_"Oh, bien joué Linoa"_ Pensa-t-elle en elle-même. _"Tu as trouvé ça toute seule?". _Il se détourna soudainement, gêné.

_Désolé._ S'excusa-t-il doucement, fermant les yeux pour se reprendre et chasser ces émotions. _Je ne voulais pas..._

Elle le coupa dans ses explications par une caresse sur la joue.

_Arrête de t'excuser Squall_. Elle lui prit le menton et rammena son visage face à elle. Il ouvrit les yeux sur les siens et elle y lut des millions de sentiments. Du doute, de l'incertitude, du confort, du malaise, de l'espoir, de la crainte; il avait peur d'elle ? Ca c'était nouveau pour elle, elle avait toujours su lire au-delà de sa froideur apparente, vu la vérité au fond de ses yeux. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu exprimer tant de choses à la fois. Il lui avait ouvert son coeur et maintenant elle avait peur d'elle-même. Comment avait-elle fait pour recevoir un tel cadeau ? Comment était-elle censé l'accepter ?

_Désolé_. Répéta-t-il.

Sans rien ajouter, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa. Il prit le temps de chasser le choc de ce geste inattendu. Lentement le monde s'effaça, il se sentit céder, ferma les yeux et répondit enfin. Imprimant la forme de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Chaque respiration ratée multipliait la sensation, il écarta les lèvres. Une sensation nouvelle le traversa. Ca avait le goût de feu et de glace. _"Des étoiles". _Elle sentit ses lèvres abîmées frotter les siennes quand elles s'ouvrirent et elle suivit le geste, le laissant entrer. Cette sensation lui envoya comme une décharge qui la traversa. C'était une euphorie aussi fragile que des ailes de papillon, aussi féroce et avide que le vent qui rageait dehors.

Ses mains, à la manière d'ailes, lui caressèrent le visage et le maintinrent près d'elle. Sa peau était si chaude. Elle délaissa ses lèvres et commença à tracer une ligne de petits baisers le long de son cou. Elle aimait le goût salé de peau. Par ses baisers elle pouvait sentir le rythme affolé de son coeur et les vibrations de sa voix quand il laissa échapper un grognement.

Squall passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'attira encore plus près. Il se pencha et lui embrassa l'épaule. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux et continua son chemin, les gestes lents et prudents. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux puis dans son dos, sur ses épaules puis les fit redescendre. Quand elles parvinrent à sa taille, elles remontèrent aussitôt mais cette fois-ci sous le t-shirt. Il se raidit et retint son souffle en sentant ses mains sur sa peau.

_Désolée_. Murmura-t-elle à demi continuant cependant à faire courir ses mains sur son ventre, son torse puis de nouveau sur son dos.

Il ne dit rien et s'arrêta uniquement le temps de faciliter son exploration. Il fit passer son maillot de corps par-dessus la tête et le jeta au sol. Il revint à sa bouche et l'embrassa tandis que ses mains, libres, se posèrent sur ses hanches et de là se frayèrent un passage sous son t-shirt, faisant remonter le tissu. Elle l'aida comme il l'avait fait pour elle et retira son haut, l'envoyant au sol rejoindre le sien.

_"Bon sang Léonhart, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Arrête-toi!"_

C'est à ce moment là que Squall reprit ses esprits et comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il eut honte. Il s'était laissé emporter. Il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais autorisé, jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre... Elle représentait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, la vie du monde tout entier. Et maintenant voilà qu'il profitait d'elle. Qu'il passait des limites qui ne devaient jamais être franchies. Il maudit ses égoïstes instincts bestiaux. Un désir contre lequel il se battait depuis des mois. Un désir qui prenait rapidement le dessus. Il sentit une volonté en lui, un besoin qui venait du plus profond de lui-même, son coeur lui criait de poursuivre. Mais il savait qu'il ne le voulait qu'à une condition, qu'elle le veuille aussi. Il s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Oh, Linoa_. Commença-t-il à bout de souffle. _Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... profiter de la situation. S'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas..._

Il fut interrompu par sa main sur ses lèvres. Elle faillit rire en prononçant des mots qu'elle pensait ne jamais prononcer, pas même en un millénaire.

_Squall._ Elle prit sa respiration. _Tais-toi._

_D'accord._

Il obéit.

Elle enroula son bras derrière sa nuque et l'attira au sol avec elle, sur la couverture. Il l'embrassa à nouveau; heureux de retourner à ce délicieux état de rêverie. Il continuèrent à se découvrir l'un l'autre alors que leurs vêtements formaient peu à peu un tas à leur côté.

Il commença son voyage, passant de ses lèvres à sa nuque, la découvrant dans les ombres. Comme il approchait de sa poitrine, la chaleur de sa peau fut remplacée par le froid de sa chaîne, cela suffit à dérégler ses sens. Ne sachant comment elle allait réagir à ses gestes, il s'aventura lentement plus bas, plein de timidité et de crainte, il lui embrassa les seins du bout des lèvres. Elle gémit délicatement lui envoyant ainsi une nouvelle vague de frissons. Il prit ceci pour une invitation et poursuit avec plus d'assurance. Lentement, comme s'il redoutait quitter la perfection d'un rêve, il refit le même chemin mais cette fois-ci de ses doigts. Il sentait les formes de sa silhouette. Il voulait la connaître avec tous ses sens. Il respira bruyamment comme son coeur s'adaptait tant bien que mal à la succession de décharges reçues. Bien que dans le noir il ne puisse pas voir toute sa beauté, il pouvait la sentir, il pouvait la goûter.

Son toucher était celui du velours. Des mains qui étaient entraînées à tuer et avaient reçu le sang de beaucoup étaient en cet instant aussi inoffensives que de la neige fraîchement tombée. C'était une tempête de grêle mais faite de plumes venues du ciel. Elle pouvait sentir les cicatrices héritées de nombreuses batailles, elles se mêlaient aux siennes. Il était si beau, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à lui cacher. L'expérience était un délice. C'était des couleurs, une lumière, des ombres, tout enveloppé en un mouvement sans fin, la simplicité la plus pure. Le moment quand tout devient clair, quand sort d'un vaste océan d'âmes celle qui s'échoue sur les rives de son coeur. Apportant ainsi ce minuscule grain de sable qui fait que l'on est alors complet. Elle avait besoin de ce moment. Elle avait besoin de lui dire combien elle l'aimait. Un amour si total qu'elle craignait parfois de ne pouvoir le contenir.

Linoa passa ses doigts le long des muscles de son dos, ses épaules. Ils se contractaient un à un à son contact. Elle trouvait son bonheur dans la proximité de leurs corps, dans la simplicité de ses gestes, dans la chaleur de ses baisers. Rien que savoir qu'ils étaient tous les deux... vivants. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses dans un temps relativement court qu'elle avait parfois le sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu quatre vies. Elle avait manqué le perdre, plus souvent qu'elle ne voulait se le rappeler. Cet acte, cette union, ce n'était pas seulement une déclaration d'amour, c'était prouver qu'ils étaient en vie.

Squall fit courir ses mains le long de son corps tout entier. Il parcourut chacune de ses imperfections, celles-là même qui la rendaient parfaite. Il ne pouvait exprimer ses sentiments par les mots. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour dire ce qu'il ressentait par le simple fait d'être si proche. L'aspect satiné de sa peau, de son corps... contre le sien. Le mot "amour" lui-même ne suffisait pas à représenter tout ça. Amour, ce n'était qu'un mot, un mot pour décrire les dix milles sensations qu'il ressentait. C'était ce que les poètes et chanteurs s'évertuaient à crier depuis des générations entières. C'était ce qui faisait des hommes des poètes.

Elle lui agrippa la taille et ils frémirent ensemble. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux comme il la pénétrait, ils regardaient l'âme de l'autre et y trouvaient une part d'eux-même. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour concrétiser leur amour.

L'acte en lui-même fut aussi lent et rythmé qu'une danse. Ils dansèrent la seule danse qu'ils connaissaient: le tempo guisto, le temps juste, deux coeurs à l'unisson. Cette ancienne chanson, celle la même qui avait créé la vie. La plus ancienne des chansons, les mêmes paroles inchangées depuis la nuit des temps. Elle résonnait en eux comme un orchestre symphonique au grand complet. Pour quelques minutes suspendues dans le temps, ils n'étaient qu'un. Une danse. Un chant. Un être. Un coeur.

En ces instants, le temps n'existait plus. Le monde ne tournait plus. La pluie ne tombait plus. Le monde avait disparu, la seule chose qui restait c'était l'autre, une part de soi. Dérivant sur les côtes de l'éternité. Ne voulant rien d'autre qu'un filet pour les retenir dans ce monde de perfection. L'éternité même ne suffirait pas.

Le monde physique se rappela pourtant à eux, la pluie se fit à nouveau entendre, Squall sentit ses bras faiblir et il s'écroula contre elle, épuisé. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui avec avidité. Le gardant aussi prêt d'elle que possible.

Quand il eut récupéré suffisamment de force il se dégagea et s'allongea à côté d'elle, la délestant de son poids. Il approcha son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien et jeta son regard dans le sien. Ses cheveux le gênaient et il repoussa ses mèches d'une main tremblante.

Ils avaient la respiration rapide et inégale, ils ne parvenaient pas à entendre par-delà les battements de leurs coeurs. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, à se regarder. Cherchant des réponses que peut-être ils connaissaient déjà, des réponses à des questions qu'ils n'avaient peut-être même pas encore posées. Ils n'avaient que peu de réponses mais c'était sans importance. Elles viendraient en temps voulu. Le temps s'était pour le moment ralenti pour leur permettre d'approcher l'éternité.

Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur, la pluie avait séché de leur corps il y avait maintenant longtemps. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la fit rouler sur son torse, son corps contre le sien une fois de plus, le bonheur du contact. Il la serra plus fort, appréciant le même confort. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse musclé et il fit un dernier effort pour attraper la couverture et les recouvrir dans le vain espoir d'empêcher le retour du monde extérieur.

Linoa leva la main et traça du doigt un chemin de son front au bout de son nez, caresse déjà reçue plus tôt dans la journée. Il sourit affectueusement et lui rendit la pareille. Elle lui sourit à demi-endormie et tapota doucement sur son torse.

_Un deux trois..._ Compta-t-elle à chaque coup.

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis la regarda s'endormir. Il la regarda dans la faible lumière, hypnotisé par sa respiration lente et régulière. Il n'entendait que ça, et les goutières du toit. La pluie s'était arrêtée. Il regarda le ciel à travers le plafond partiellement effondré. Certains disent qu'après on voit s'ouvrir la terre et les océans et que des feux d'artifices éclatent partout autour de soi. Squall Léonhart ne vit que des étoiles, un océan d'étoiles. Et elle.

La nuit se fit plus sombre. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa lui aussi emporter par le sommeil. Il le reçut avec bienveillance puisqu'il l'emmena dans un monde hors de la réalité, encore plus haut que toutes les étoiles, il l'emmena là où sa partenaire l'attendait pour une nouvelle danse.

_"Une valse a trois temps. Un deux trois, puis on reprend. Comme ça. Tu te souviendras ?"_

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

_Un deux trois..._ Murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

note de l'auteur : merci à Wayward Tempest le véritable auteur. Allez voir ses autres fictions !


End file.
